


Prime, Not Prime

by Tarlan



Series: Prime, Not Prime [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: mcsheplets, Drama, Goa'uld, M/M, Mind Control, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after being declared missing presumed dead after his helicopter was shot down during the Anubis attack on Earth, John approaches General Jack O'Neill with a proposition from his Goa'uld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime, Not Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** Prompt: #154 Test  
>  **ancientctybingo** Prompt: Prime/Not Prime  
>  **trope_bingo** prompt: mind control
> 
> **As these stories were written out of order, I've re-written parts of this story following my completion of the PREQUEL - 8 September 2013**

"Who are you?" The human wearing the insignia of a Tau'ri General narrowed his eyes as he asked his question. "And who do you serve?"

John smiled wryly as very few humans seemed to recognize the Infinity mark of his ' _god_ ' despite the many benefits they had gained by his _god_ 's love of humanity.

"I am Sheppard. First Prime of Prometheus."

It was Prometheus who had shown early man how to create fire, and who had advised the System Lords against attacking the Tau'ri after they rose up and overthrew Apophis, before calling upon the Asgard to take that world under their protection. For this he had suffered torment for centuries on the orders of Ra, chained to a rock on the world of Kaukasos, and tormented by Aetos, Ra's golden eagle. It ravaged his human host daily, only for Prometheus to be revived in his sarcophagus-tomb each night so he could suffer his torment again on the following day.

Centuries of torment so the Tau'ri of Earth could progress in peace.

When John once asked if his actions for the benefit of the Tau'ri had been worth the years of torment, his blue eyes had shone golden and he had simply graced John with that now-familiar crooked smile, nodding his head.

"Prometheus. The god who stole fire from the gods and gave it to man." The Tau'ri General sat back on a rock and studied John curiously. "And what does Prometheus want with... us."

"My Lord Prometheus wishes to align himself with the Tau'ri in their continuing battle with the remaining Goa'uld, and against others who might seek to destroy the Tau'ri."

"See.. now this is where we have a small problem." The General indicated the size of this small problem with his finger and thumb but John had a feeling that ' _small_ ' was an massive understatement.

"And this _small_ problem is...?"

"His unwilling host."

John raised his chin and looked at General Jack O'Neill of the Tau'ri, seeing the hard and inflexible glint in his eyes. He knew that this was one area where this particular Tau'ri would offer no compromise. Since discovering the Chappa'ai and venturing back out into the stars, the Tau'ri had been relentless in their pursuit of the Goa'uld. Ba'al, the last of the System Lords, had been forcibly removed from his host only months earlier by the Tok'ra. Other Goa'uld now battled to fill the void left behind, just as it had been for millennia, but Prometheus had never wanted to play any part in their plans for galactic domination.

Despite the myths handed down through millennia, Prometheus had not been saved by Heracles; his torment had not ended until years after the death of Ra. John found that strangely poetic that Prometheus had outlived Ra, wondering if the Tau'ri would update their myths now they knew far more about their former _gods_.

A familiar voice came from behind John. "And what if the host was willing?"

O'Neill was on his feet instantly, gun aimed at the figure that had stepped out. His brown eyes widened in surprise when he took in the human form of Prometheus, and for any other Tau'ri John would have wondered if he was frowning at the less than remarkable sight. John would have felt that way too if he had joined in service to Prometheus by any other means, wondering why Prometheus had not taken a far more striking host; the Goa'uld were vain enough to seek the most aesthetically pleasing of hosts when given a choice.

Prometheus hadn't exactly had much of a choice at the time. The countless years of torment had ravaged his original host, forcing him to seek another or die, but Prometheus was more like the Tok'ra than the Goa'uld; he had been prepared to die rather than take an unwilling host.

"You have the means to test my veracity, Jack O'Neill," Prometheus added, reminding John that O'Neill might actually recognize the host even though they had interacted only briefly many years earlier.

O'Neill smiled but John noticed it did not reach his eyes, but he nodded his agreement, turning to the Tau'ri soldier standing beside the clavis. John made a mental note of the address as the soldier selected a sequence of constellations, not particularly happy with the plan, but Prometheus had known this would be the only way to prove himself to the Tau'ri. Reluctantly, John handed over his staff weapon and zat'ni'katel to O'Neill and fell in step behind Prometheus as they walked towards the Chappa'ai. Moments later, they were standing within a great city built by the Tok'ra, and John tensed as he came up beside Prometheus.

Several Tok'ra stood waiting for them but Prometheus laid a hand on John's arm, silently asking him to stand down. His hands tightened to fists as they led Prometheus into another chamber where the extraction machine was already powering up. Holding his head high, Prometheus moved into place and his eyes briefly held with John's before turning to face the Tok'ra.

"We would speak with your host."

Before they could enter the commands that would sever the mind connection that the Goa'uld used to subjugate their unwilling hosts, Prometheus closed his eyes. When he opened them it was Rodney who looked back at the Tok'ra. The Tok'ra activated the machine anyway, not willing to place their trust so easily, and John smirked when they saw no change come over Prometheus.

"You are the host of Prometheus? Do not be afraid. Speak your name."

"Doctor M. Rodney McKay... of Earth."

"Do you know where you are?"

The blue eyes glanced around, faltering when they met John's eyes, and John nodded in reassurance. Rodney looked back at the Tok'ra.

"The new Tok'ra homeworld, I presume," he stated arrogantly.

"Yes."

"You used the crystal technology to create all of this?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..." Rodney gave a noncommittal sound as he glanced around.

"You are not impressed?" 

The Tok'ra seemed surprised by Rodney's reaction, and John bit back on a grin. Although he had strong feelings for Prometheus, this was the person he loved most. His irascible, all too human scientist who lacked most of Prometheus's diplomacy. The questioning continued and he listened to the familiar story as Rodney told of how he became a host to Prometheus.

"I was on-board the _Korolev_ when it was attacked by the Ori. The commander ordered an evacuation using the escape pods, but by then I'd been exposed to a lethal dose of radiation. I was dying when I was found. Contrary to popular myth, Prometheus was saved from his torment only a day before we first met. His host was beyond the help of a sarcophagus, and he was prepared to die. As my death would be a monumental loss to this galaxy, I agreed to become a willing host so we could both live. Plus Prometheus? The original god of knowledge and science? The opportunity to learn from him was too strong to resist, coupled with my own exceptional brilliance, of course."

Rodney directed that last remark towards O'Neill.

"Of course," O'Neill replied, and it was obvious now that O'Neill did recall Rodney McKay from the past.

"How's the lovely Samantha Carter? Still taking short cuts with the dialing protocols?"

O'Neill gave a tight smile as he looked to the Tok'ra. "Oh, that's definitely McKay."

This time John grinned openly.

"We would speak with Prometheus again," the lead Tok'ra stated, and Rodney rolled his eyes as they allowed the link to re-establish.

Prometheus and Rodney were similar in so many ways that John wondered if he was the only one who could see the slight change as one personality momentarily subjugated the other. They were both strong-willed, both highly intelligent with an indescribable lust for life and the pursuit of knowledge to the benefit of others. John had lost count of the number of times he had watched Rodney-Prometheus arguing with each other out loud in this same body, or looking demented as they bounced ideas off each other.

He glanced at the Tok'ra as they questioned Prometheus, wondering if they truly accepted their hosts as equals too. Another hour passed as Prometheus and Rodney switched back and forth to ask and answer questions. Finally, the Tok'ra conferred among themselves and John found his eyes seeking Rodney-Prometheus. This was the moment he dreaded most, concerned that Prometheus had underestimated the animosity and contempt that the Tok'ra held for the Goa'uld, especially as they had been fooled once before by a Goa'uld known as Tanith. He was consoled only by the knowledge that he would still have Rodney even if the Tok'ra did decide against Prometheus.

The Tok'ra returned and John felt his whole body relax as they nodded first towards O'Neill and then released Rodney-Prometheus. John saw O'Neill's eyes cut to his stomach pouch and John smiled wryly.

"I carry no symbiote."

O'Neill's eyebrows rose, then rose further higher still when John straightened and gave a crisp military salute.

"Major John Sheppard..." He gave his serial number. "I was stationed at McMurdo and was on a milk run to a nearby outpost when I was shot down by a... death glider. When Anubis was defeated, I was already captive on-board one of the Goa'uld ships that managed to flee the battle intact. I managed to escape but not before..." He flicked his glance down. "I hadn't yet been... implanted with a Goa'uld larva, and I was dying when I came across Prometheus. He saved my life, sir."

John had seen O'Neill's eyes widen in recognition of his name.

"Major John Sheppard," O'Neill repeated softly in awe before his expression turned serious. "Due to secrecy surrounding... all this," he waved a hand at the amazing chamber surrounding them. "You were listed as killed in a training exercise. I'm sorry, Major."

John was not surprised as that seemed to be the usual M.O. when it came to the Military hiding top secret missions or programs. For a moment he wondered how his father and brother had taken the news.

O'Neill looked both uneasy and angry as he stared harder at John, and in particular at the symbol of Prometheus on his forehead. "If I'd known you'd been taken I would have..." He sighed because it was moot now. "So you became his First Prime."

John winced. "Actually... not really, sir. It's for show only." He reached up and peeled the gold Infinity symbol from his forehead. "Just made it easier whenever we crossed paths with any other Goa'uld." John grimaced again. "In fact, that's part of the reason why we came to you. The Goa'uld blame Prometheus for their eventual downfall and it's getting harder to find a safe place to hide."

O'Neill grinned, and this time the smile did reach his eyes. "I think we can help you out there."

***

**Two Months Later:**

John sprawled across the large bed in the quarters provided by Richard Woolsey, still amazed by the magnificence of the Ancient city of Atlantis. He had felt her presence from the moment the Asgard beam transported them into the gate room, surprising the welcoming party when her lights brightened upon his arrival. She was exactly as he had seen in his visions.

Carson Beckett was ecstatic when he realized John had a natural expression of the ATA Gene that possibly surpassed even Jack O'Neill's in strength. Ancient technology that had barely flickered for others, initiated with just a single thought from him, or the lightest touch. The command chair brought up data with ease, sending holographic images spilling out across the room while the scientists frantically copied as much data as possible. His greatest surprise and pleasure was in discovering the little gateships and his ability to fly them. The one thing he had missed over the years was soaring through blue skies, and now he could have the skies back.

Before they set out on the _Daedalus_ , O'Neill had offered to have him reinstated with full back pay. What O'Neill couldn't promise was either John or Rodney being allowed to contact their families to let them know they were still alive. However, that was the least of John's concerns as he'd been estranged from his family from the moment he joined the U.S.A.F. instead of taking on an executive role in his father's media empire. Perhaps it was for the best if he did remain dead to them, and Rodney had not spoken to his only remaining relative - a sister - for years before his loss on the _Korolev_. Though he knew, like him with his family, Rodney regretted the estrangement.

John thought back to the rest of that ' _frank discussion_ ' with O'Neill, wishing he'd had a commanding officer like O'Neill while he was serving in Afghanistan; someone he could respect. At the time he'd figured he had nothing to lose by revealing everything about the past few years, especially as he'd been listed as dead.

O'Neill had taken everything John revealed in his stride, including John's relationship with Rodney-Prometheus. He'd thrown it in O'Neill's face just to see if he got a rise out of the man, and he was surprised when O'Neill was more shocked by the fact that it was Rodney McKay rather than the Goa'uld, or even by the homosexual nature of his relationship with both. Apparently D.A.D.T. had been rescinded while he was missing presumed dead, so that had turned out not to be an issue.

It should have been a dream come true, but after all this time John doubted he could go back to taking orders daily, having taken them only occasionally from Rodney-Prometheus when it had been necessary over the years. And that had mostly been for show when in the presence of other Goa'uld or humans, allowing him to stay close to Rodney-Prometheus to protect him.

O'Neill seemed to understand, and once the Tok'ra had verified that Prometheus was telling the truth and could be trusted, O'Neill offered John an alternative: an honorable discharge, and rehire as a civilian contractor so he could remain with Rodney-Prometheus.

In return, they had given O'Neill a ZPM.

So here he was in another galaxy, in a city that most of the Milky Way still believed had been lost beneath the waves somewhere on Earth; a beautiful city that had welcomed him like the prodigal son returning home. 

After weeks on-board the _Daedalus_ , forced into a cramped room that he shared with Rodney-Prometheus, these new quarters seemed luxurious. Windows ran the full length of one wall, requiring just a simple verbal or mental command to darken. The flooring looked like cold marble but was warm beneath his bare feet, and Rodney had seemed almost ecstatic when he saw the deep jacuzzi-bath.

He propped himself up on the pillows. John could tell just by the gait alone that Rodney was in control right now, and he watched as Rodney paced back and forth, touching everything almost reverently.

"Rodney?" Rodney's steps faltered as he turned to face John. "Come to bed."

"I'm just..." he waved his hand haphazardly.

John didn't need to hear the rest because it was all there, written clearly across Rodney's expressive features; fear and excitement warring for dominance. Pushing up from the bed, John quickly crossed the room and pulled Rodney into his arms. He felt Rodney relax against him, head bowing to rest his forehead on John's shoulder. John tightened his hold.

"It's okay. You're safe. We're _all_ safe for now," he added, wanting to include Prometheus, who remained quiet inside of Rodney.

John drew Rodney towards the bed slowly, urging him to remove clothing with each step until they were both naked. He sighed when Rodney finally took control, pushing John back onto the bed and half-covering him with his stockier frame. John moaned at the sensation of hot skin on skin, arching up into a kiss as Rodney's hand mapped a path down the length of his body from chest to thigh before returning to his abdomen. The sensitive X-slit of his pouch quivered when Rodney ran his hand over it lightly, skimming the surface, and John saw Rodney's blue eyes flash gold for a moment as Prometheus made his presence known before letting Rodney take back control of his body. The finger pressing inside the slits made John groan in pleasure again, and he gasped as Rodney slid lower down his body, tongue sweeping from the tip of one slit downwards, dipping inside.

Desperate for release, John reached for his own hardening erection, wrapping his hand around it as the exquisite sensations rippled through his abdomen, only to whimper in frustration when Rodney pulled his hand away with a tutting noise of rebuke.

"Not yet," he admonished, but his lust-filled smile took away the sting of his words, promising John it would be worth the torment.

The frustration was short lived when Rodney's mouth replaced John's hand, hot and wet, sucking with just the right amount of pressure. His finger dipped into the very center of the pouch, and the simple touch took John over the edge while Rodney swallowed easily from years of practice. Boneless, John barely noticed Rodney thrusting against him until he felt the heat of Rodney's own release against his skin.

As Rodney collapsed against him, John caught the flash of gold in his eyes as Prometheus pulled John into his arms, smiling in sated pleasure and caressing John until Rodney came back to him. This time John pulled Rodney-Prometheus into his arms and held on tight. Perhaps he couldn't go back to the planet he had once called home or the old life he had led there, but John had long since found a new home and a new life with Rodney and Prometheus, and now he had an amazing city to explore in a whole new galaxy, with Rodney-Prometheus by his side - and he wouldn't change a single thing.

END


End file.
